Joanle
Joanle is the doctor of the Anonymous Pirates. Appearance Joanle has a lean, curvy build to her body, yet still gets mistaken for a kid. Her hair reaches her mid-back and is dirty blonde, but usually worn in a messy bun or ponytail, and olive green eyes, complementing on her medium fair skin tone. She wears a light blue and navy blue striped tank top with black shorts. Her white long sleeved coat, which she only wears for warmth or for a medical procedure, is tied around her waist. To make herself feel a bit more taller, she wears a pair of white boots with one inch soles. Only when doing a medical procedure does she wear plain white gloves, which she has to wash and sterilize right after. She along has a dark blue messenger-type bag with medical supplies and other belongings that she takes everywhere. Personality Most of the time, Joanle has a stubborn attitude, thinking that she can save anyone's life by her self-acclaimed vast amount of medical knowledge. If there is a death, she goes into a slump; if she saves a life she gets egotistical. She has zero tolerance for people who do stupid stuff and get hurt by it; she refuses to help said people(s) until her guilty conscious tells otherwise. When caring for someone, she does it in a motherly nature and does all she can to make them better. When there is nothing to do, she tends to hide behind a book pretending to read to get some alone time with her thoughts. She also feels if she talks in a scientific medical manner people will think she is an adult. Abilities Being a doctor, Joanle has a variety of abilities have to do with medicines and even if necessary, surgery. She can't do much of fighting, but she can be there for medical help. The most of any type of offense is simple kicking and punching and using surgical equipment to stab or cut. Background Joanle introduced herself to the medical world at ten, when she thought it was a sort of magic to be able to heal almost all illnesses and wounds. Though she didn't understand it all the way, she pretended to perform surgeries with stuffed animals and make up medicines with random plants and herbs. When she turned fourteen, she wanted to be able to get into a job professionally. Being young and inexperienced in the line of work, she wasn't able to get a job or the money she thought she would make. Instead she started selling homemade placebo pills and other fake medicines, until she got caught when she was around sixteen. While in jail, she started to look at what she had done and developed her strong-willed guilty conscience. She got out a few months later after turning eighteen and decided she would put her knowledge to good use instead of selfishness and to teach others. Trivia *Joanle was a character created by one of my online friends and the article was designed by me. Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Pirates Category:Subrosian